


Let's get Physical

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, BaekChen are hot enough with their clothes on, I Can't Believe It's Not Smut, Inappropriate Erections, Innuendo, M/M, Manhandling, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: The last thing Jongdae thought Baekhyun would have to do is press into the dips of his groin, lithe fingers pushing oh so close to where Jongdae is most sensitive.--Jongdae didn't expect his physiotherapist to be so hot, to praise him so much and to bend him in all of the right ways.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 201





	Let's get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> BaekChen + all the UST = a happy HunnieDae x x x

When Jongdae walked in the room, he was absolutely flawed by how  _ gorgeous  _ the man smiling at him and greeting him was. Everything was professional, of course it was. Jongdae had shook his physiotherapist’s hand, greeted him politely, all the formalities. 

Now though, Jongdae feels arousal bubble in the pit of his stomach. Guiltily, being pushed and pulled around is turning him on more than he thought it would. 

“Lift your shirt please,” Baekhyun says quietly, eyes roving over Jongdae’s frame. 

The stare alone has Jongdae quivering minutely. It’s always a nerve wracking feeling, going for any examinations. It’s only made even worse when the person examining is hot as fuck. 

Jongdae couldn’t help but appreciate Baekhyun’s dark black hair, how it’s styled to the side, framing his beautiful face. He’s a gorgeous man. A professional man. That doesn’t stop Jongdae from flushing as he starts to lift his oversized khaki tee. 

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun’s big hands grip the material too, bunching Jongdae’s shirt and lifting it, helping Jongdae. “That’s it, just like that. Good, good,” Baekhyun praises, soft smile on his face, dark eyes boring into Jongdae’s. 

Jongdae’s shirt is pulled up at the front up to his waist, showing the dips of his hips and the expanse of his clothed legs to Baekhyun.

“I’m gonna touch you, okay?” Baekhyun asks, politely. Jongdae just nods, not trusting his voice. 

Baekhyun’s long fingers wrap around Jongdae’s hips and squeeze. The pressure is enough to have Jongdae wince slightly, sore muscles aching with the press of fingertips into his flesh. 

“Good, that’s good,” Baekhyun praises more, Jongdae doesn’t understand what’s good about his hips but he screws his eyes closed, trying not to react. “Turn around, I need to check out the back.” 

Jongdae shuffles his socked feet around on the floor, having already had to remove his shoes for the examination. He tries not to take the words as an innuendo but the way Baekhyun seemingly purrs them, it’s easy for Jongdae to imagine Baekhyun means something else entirely. 

At the back, his shirt is still dipping low. 

“Lift your shirt again, like this.” Baekhyun’s there  _ again _ , pulling Jongdae’s shirt up at the back. 

Jongdae doesn’t do anything other than wrap his fingers around the bundled material, face feeling rapidly warmer at the thought of Baekhyun staring at his ass in his tight pants. 

Again, Baekhyun’s big hands grip at Jongdae’s hips. This time, they pull and push, moving Jongdae around with Baekhyun’s strength. 

Baekhyun’s strength almost knocks Jongdae forward, almost has him bending over right in front of Baekhyun. The sheer power in Baekhyun’s grip has Jongdae running hotter.

“Good, everything is level there, that’s really good.” Baekhyun squeezes one last time as he speaks, then drops his hands. “Turn back around for me.”

Following Baekhyun’s words, Jongdae does. His stomach is bubbling from being touched by someone so hot. He does his best to keep his composure. 

It’s hard, when he has to keep bending over to touch his toes and arching his back to show his range of movement. That paired with Baekhyun’s constant drawl of reassuring chatter, doesn’t help Jongdae remain composed, only pushes him deeper into shameful arousal. Baekhyun compliments Jongdae on everything, from how he can touch his toes to how great he’s doing, it’s all a little too much, too good.. 

“Can you get on the bed for me?” 

Jongdae mutters a small, “Yes,” not trusting himself to say anything else. He goes to lay on the bed, absentmindedly going tummy down, ass up. Subconsciously, he’s showing his best side. 

“On your back,” Baekhyun adds. 

It misses Jongdae, he settles on his stomach, only to hear Baekhyun repeat himself. Embarrassment washes over Jongdae and he apologises quietly. 

Turning around on the bed is a task that has no elegance whatsoever. Jongdae shuffles around, trying to avoid Baekhyun’s eyes that are watching him wiggle his little body. 

Baekhyun’s hands come to the rescue, grasping Jongdae’s tiny waist between his big palms and helping Jongdae flip over. 

Once Jongdae is on his back, Baekhyun says, “Spread your legs for me.” Jongdae all but swoons, the tone of Baekhyun’s voice airing on demand. 

Jongdae does, stretching his legs out to the sides as far as they will go, thanking the stretch in the material of his pants for allowing him to show off his range of movement.

It pops into Jongdae’s mind just how  _ tight _ his sweats are, just how well they hug his thighs. There’s no way that the outline of his cock isn’t visible to Baekhyun. 

By now, Jongdae thinks his face must be flushed slightly, his legs spread open and Baekhyun saying, “Wow, okay, so you can open your legs really far,” doesn’t help at all. 

“You have a really good spread of movement, Jongdae, really wide,” Baekhyun adds. Jongdae can’t decide if Baekhyun’s saying these things on purpose or if his own mind is so centred around sex that everything Baekhyun is saying sounds suggestive. 

“T-thanks,” Jongdae mutters quietly. 

“Okay, I need to touch you,” Baekhyun mentions softly, eyes trained on Jongdae’s own. “I’m going to touch your legs, is that okay?” 

As soon as Jongdae nods, those pretty hands are back on him. Baekhyun picks up Jongdae’s right leg, bending it and praising Jongdae’s pliancy. 

“Tell me when it hurts.” Baekhyun presses Jongdae’s leg up to his chest, a position he’s all too familiar with, something Minseok loves to do to him when they… Jongdae shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of sex. 

Baekhyun is pretty close to Jongdae’s face, pressing his thigh to his chest. He adds and alleviates pressure. Jongdae puts the pull in his groin down to how his legs are split and not something else. 

A gasp falls from Jongdae’s lips but it’s not from pain. He never expected Baekhyun to be this strong, to be able to put this amount of pressure onto his body. 

“Does this hurt?” Baekhyun asks, pressing down again so Jongdae feels his muscles being pulled taut. 

“No—no. I can bend pretty far,” Jongdae manages to say, stating the obvious as Baekhyun spreads him wide open. 

Baekhyun smiles, slowly taking Jongdae’s leg from his chest and pulling it until Jongdae has his leg bent in the air. Stroking his hand over Jongdae’s calf, Baekhyun’s hand finds its way to Jongdae’s ankle and wraps around it.

One hand pressed solidly on Jongdae’s thigh, Baekhyun uses his other to push Jongdae’s ankle up to stretch Jongdae’s leg out straight. 

It’s another position Jongdae’s used to, always being most comfortable laid on his back with his legs in the air. He often finds himself doing it whilst watching tv, absentmindedly until the blood runs out of his feet and he gets pins and needles. And of course, a position he’s often in when Minseok comes around.

“Still no pain?” Baekhyun seems a little bemused himself, his face turning in confusion as if Jongdae is meant to be in pain.

“No, feels ni—fine,” Jongdae stumbles on his words, trying not to say anything inappropriate to the hot god pressing his hands all over Jongdae’s lowerhalf. 

“Wow, okay. Good, good,” Baekhyun praises, naturally. It’s like his compliments are on autopilot but it gets to Jongdae all the same.

The movements are repeated on Jongdae’s other leg. Baekhyun spreads him wide, stretches him open, moves Jongdae’s legs into all kinds of desired positions. 

When Jongdae’s legs are back in his own control, resting on the bed, he squeezes his thighs together, pulls his legs in. It’s all in hopes of  _ not  _ getting hard. Something about having Baekhyun touch him all over is doing things to Jongdae’s sanity. 

“Now,” Baekhyun’s tone is sure as he grabs Jongdae’s ankles and pushes his legs apart, “I need to stroke you, check for loss of sensation.”

If the idea of having Baekhyun stroke Jongdae isn’t enough to drive him wild, the way Baekhyun manhandled Jongdae’s legs open  _ is _ .

Each gentle brush of Baekhyun’s very pretty fingers has Jongdae’s arousal ramping up higher and higher. He’s so sure he’s going to get an erection soon, he doesn’t have the self control to stop it from happening. 

“Can you feel this?” Baekhyun asks as his fingers run over the tops of Jongdae’s thighs, and then the sides. 

“Yes, yes, I feel it,” Jongdae’s voice is breathy, affected. 

The last thing Jongdae thought Baekhyun would have to do is press into the dips of his groin, lithe fingers pushing  _ oh so close _ to where Jongdae is most sensitive. 

“And this?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongdae wants to shout out that  _ of course _ he can feel it. Can feel the way Baekhyun’s rubbing gentle circles into his muscles that only make him dance on the precipice of showcasing to Baekhyun just how  _ much _ he can feel. 

“Y-yeah. Is that good?” Jongdae wishes he hadn’t asked. 

“Really good.  _ Really good.” _

The emphasis doesn’t help at all. Jongdae never thought he had a praise kink but now, he’s pretty sure he could listen to this stranger, doing his job, all damn day. 

Baekhyun gets Jongdae to roll over again. It comes at the right time because Jongdae’s dick is hardening rapidly, eager to get Baekhyun to massage somewhere else. 

Still, Jongdae flushes, knowing Baekhyun has an up close view of Jongdae’s plump ass. Baekhyun flips Jongdae’s top up quickly, exposing him more to the room. 

“I’m gonna press on your lower back, is that okay?” 

Jongdae will let Baekhyun do absolutely anything to his body, right there on the doctor’s table. 

Rather than answering with words like any sane person, Jongdae squeaks and nods. He curses himself for not being able to keep his composure and does feel a little guilty. Baekhyun’s only doing what he needs to do. 

Cold fingers push into his lower back, brushing against his heated skin. Jongdae whines at the touch and the pain quietly. 

“Sorry, it hurts there doesn’t it?” Baekhyun sounds so sincere, but he carries on the examination. 

Jongdae continues to whine and groan as Baekhyun presses lower, lower, until he reaches the waistline of Jongdae’s pants. 

“Just need to push these down a bit further.” And that’s what Baekhyun does, pushing Jongdae’s pants slightly down his ass. Those pretty fingers dip into the waistline of Jongdae’s pants, nails scratching against Jongdae’s skin and Baekhyun tugs them down with a purpose. 

Letting out a breathy exhale, Jongdae feels himself go deeper into arousal.

One last press with heavy pressure is placed on Jongdae’s back and he moans, unable to keep in the sound. 

Everything’s silent and Jongdae wants the ground to swallow him up. Clearly, Baekhyun found his not so sweet spot, the whole reason he’s at physio therapy. 

“You okay?” Baekhyun breaks the silence, pulling Jongdae’s pants back into place and tapping his hip lightly. A warm hand is gently placed on Jongdae’s back, soothing. 

“Yeah,” Jongdae manages. He’s entirely embarrassed, hard and ready to run home so he can frantically jerk off after all of this sexual tension. 

When Baekhyun tells Jongdae to get up, Jongdae doesn’t know how. 

How can he stand up and not show off how hard Baekhyun’s made him? He stays laid on his tummy. 

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asks, bending down to look at Jongdae’s face. 

Jongdae really wishes Baekhyun wouldn’t look at him so cutely, smile at him so sweetly. He’s trying to talk his dick down in his mind but nothing is working. 

“Just give me a moment.” Jongdae tries to level his mind, tell himself it’s a natural reaction to being praised and manhandled. 

So, he stands up, attempts to be unashamed, but bundles his hands into his shirt to hide his boner anyway. 

Baekhyun’s eyes flit down to Jongdae’s hands, only for a second. Jongdae is sure that Baekhyun smirks but then his face is covered with that professional smile again. 

“You did fantastic, Jongdae. You were so good. I wish all of my patients were like you. So, so good,” Baekhyun drawls and Jongdae wants to fall at his feet, be praised more, be told he’s such a good boy, more. 

They sit and talk about what Jongdae will need to do, what exercises he needs to carry out in order to sort out the aches and pains in his body. 

Of course, that leads to Jongdae being laid back on the bed as Baekhyun manhandles Jongdae into all positions and shows him how to correctly do the exercises. 

Throughout it all, Jongdae’s hard on only withers slightly. 

When they say goodbye, Baekhyun’s big hand wraps itself back around Jongdae’s again and he says, “You did really,  _ really _ well today, Jongdae. See you again in two weeks to do the same?” 

And Jongdae blushes, leaves with his shame boner and rushes to go home and sort himself out. 

“It’ll be a massage session so make sure you’re loose and ready!” Baekhyun shouts after him. 

Jongdae squeaks. 

There’s no way he’ll survive another appointment with Baekhyun like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually pretty proud that I managed to write a T fic! 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? X x x


End file.
